A Fairy Tale
by Harbringer of Insanity
Summary: The story of how the fairy-type came to be.


"_Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse!" The floating dragon aimed one of his hand-mouths at the black-and-white feline, who tried to dodge but was hit full on by a beam off draconic energy._

"_Absol!" The feline cried out before he fell down, knocked out._

"_Nostradamus" a blond teener shouted out, recalling the Absol to his ball, "good job buddy."_

"_So, what are you going to do next?" his opponent, a green haired teenaged girl, said, "if I'm right you only have one Mon left, right?"_

"_The battle isn't over yet!" the boy shouted._

"_Although we probably won't last long," he thought, looking at his last pokéball. "Go, Celeste!" he shouted while throwing the ball on the battlefield._

"_Gardevoir" the Pokémon said as she was called out. "Are you sure?" she asked the boy telepathically._

"_We have to," the boy answered through his mind._

_The girl, meanwhile, was mocking him. "Ha, we are so going to win this battle!"_

"_Just shut up and fight!"_

"Uhg, enough off this." A large, white Pokémon with a large golden wheel on his back said, closing a portal towards the outside world. He started pacing around the Hall of Origin, meanwhile muttering to himself: "the imbalance in power is too large. The dragons have too much power and not enough disadvantages. We must find a wa..."

"Once upon a time," a small pink floating cat said, interrupting him, "there was a princess, who had befallen a terrible fate."

"Mew, what are you doing?" Arceus asked the floating cat.

"I'm reading you a fairy tale,' Mew answered, holding up the book that floated before him.

"Did you get that from outside?"

"Uhm, maybe?" Mew said innocently, before continuing reading.

"Oh never mind." Arceus said, tuning the little feline out. "Where was I. Oh yes, a way to bring back the balance. I must find a way to counter the dragons. The only ones that currently have an advantage over the dragons are the steel and ice-types, but they are easily countered, as the dragons learn to control fire easily. Maybe one of the other types should get a resistance, or maybe the dragon-type should get a new weakness. But what? Psychic, no, that would make psychic-types too powerful again. Fighting perhaps, or maybe steel, to compliment their resistance? No that would not really work either, I guess. But what else, what else..."

"Hey listen!" Arceus was interrupted (again) quite rudely, this time by a small blue fairy, which quickly transformed in Mew. "You should listen to my story!" he said upset.

"I am sorry Mew, but I am busy trying to find a way to counter the dragons."

The little Pokémon still looked upset, so Arceus said: "You know what, if you will help me find a solution, then I will listen to your story, okay?" Mew nodded eagerly. "Okay then, how are we going to return the balance between the types?"

Mew thought for a while and, having formed an idea transformed in a bipedal, red and black metallic creature.

"Bisharp?" Arceus asked, confused. Mew, still in Bisharp form, rolled his eyes and transformed in a crow-like creature and after that in a metallic ball with two magnets attached to it.

"Murkrow and Magnemite?" Arceus asked, still confused.

Mew, having transformed back in his own form, rolled his eyes again and said: "the steel and dark-types, dummy! We must make a new type!"

"A new type, but off course, why did I not think of that?" Arceus exclaimed, happy to have some progress in his problem, "but what? What type could logically defeat dragons?"

He started pondering, using his vast knowledge of both his world, as the other ones. He knew that dragons, through their thick, scaled skin, could withstand most physical attacks, and had to be taken out through cunning, sheer force of will or …

"Magic!" he exclaimed, his voice echoing through the hall.

"We're going to make a magic-type?" Mew asked, "wouldn't that be slightly, I don't know, too general? Plus wouldn't people say that there is no such thing as magic and bla bla bla?"

"Maybe you are right, but I have a feeling that we are on the right track nonetheless. We could always give it a different name and go from there. But what could we name it?"

He started pacing around the Hall again, until one of his hooves bumped into something. He looked to see what it was and found Mew's book, which he had carelessly thrown away. He telekinetically picked it up, "Mew, here is your fairytale … book."

The idea hit him like an enraged Primeape on steroids. The fairytales, the little blue pixie Mew had transformed in. "Fairy!"

"Very what?" Mew asked confused.

"No not very, but fairy. We are going to make a fairy-type. Think about it, it would make sense, would it not?"

Mew thought, and quickly, a smile lit up his face and he started dancing around in the air. "Yes, yes, that would be perfect!"

"Good to see that you are so happy with my idea. Now, what properties should fairies have?"

"If you really want to make it effective against dragons, make them immune to it? Off course dragons should be weak against the fairies, otherwise it wouldn't make sense, right?" He giggled a bit, before returning in thoughts.

"Hm, yes, an immunity for dragons should work, although they will need to have some weaknesses, too. How about steel?"

The pink creature thought about this for a while and a smile ran across his face again. "Yes, yes, because … because the fair folk. It's weak against cold iron, and that is almost the same as steel, right?"

"It will do serve its purpose, yes. But what other weaknesses should it have? What do you know about fairies?"

"Well, in the book, they help the princess with magic and are said to be made out of the pure thoughts off everyone!" Mew exclaimed excited.

"So they represent purity, right? Now, what type do we know that represents the tainting of purity the most?"

Mew thought for a while and then transformed in a large pile off sentient stinking purple goop.

"Poison, very well. So a weakness for poison, what else? Should the fairy-type be effective against types other then dragon?" The Alpha Pokémon thought for a while and then said: "Dark-types."

Mew shuddered slightly after hearing the name off his least favorite type and then asked: "Why dark-types?"

"Well you said that they are formed out of pure thoughts and thus could eradicate the darkness of mind that is often associated with the dark-types."

"Okay."

"Fairy-types shall be strong against dark-types and resist it."

Mew and Arceus fell silent again, still thinking.

"Ooh, ooh, I have something!"

"What is it, Mew?"

'Fighting-types should be weak to the fairies!"

"How come?"

"Well, to attack the fairies, they need to get up close, right? And … and with magic, they are attacked from afar and can't get a hit on the fairies. Plus most off the more noble fighters will be unwilling to fight against something so pure and good, right?"

"That … actually makes sense. Yes, the fairy type shall be strong against the fighting-type and resist it. What else?"

"Hmm. Oh, make the fairies resist bugs!" Mew said, again shuddering slightly.

"Why?"

"Duh, how can stupid little bugs damage a magic user?" Mew said like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Okay then, the fairy-type shall resist bugs," Arceus said, although he found Mew's reasoning not all that great.

"Also, make fire resist it, because, when you throw magical energy in fire, it will keep on burning away!" Mew exclaimed, again coming with a brilliant excuse to add a resistance.

"Sure, why not. Fire-types shall resist fairy types. And with that I think we have enough on that. Now for another problem, what Pokémon should become fairies."

"Uhm, the Pokémon in the Fairy egg group?"

"Most of them I guess, but not all. Which else?" Arceus said, deep in thoughts. Then, remembering the battle he just saw, he said: "the Ralts line as well."

Mew considered this for a moment and nodded. "That seems logical enough."

"Maybe we should make one off the Legendaries a fairy-type as well, for an even representation, but I am afraid that most off them will start complaining when I change their typing. I must find a Legendary that will not complain, but who?"

Mew, after a few moments of thinking, offered: "Xerneas? I mean, he is sort off … a tree at the moment, so he will not really start complaining, right?"

"That might just work, especially because he is a bringer of life ... yes that is what we shall do. Then there is only one problem left."

"What?"

"How are we going to incorporate a new type if we plan on changing so many things? Last time the only thing we changed was the typing of one Pokémon and the typing of one move. This time however, the change is going to be more drastic."

"Yeah, it's not really like we know somebody capable off rewriting parts of history and time," Mew snarked.

"Okay, I could have seen this coming, I guess," Arceus said, slightly embarrassed, "okay, with all those things taken care off. **My will shall be done; let there be fairies roaming the world**."

"No need to get all hammy, you still need to talk to Dialga before anything has changed."

"Moment killer"

"_This is it, Celeste," the boy said to Celeste's ball and, towards his opponent, "prepare yourself! Go Celeste!" throwing the pokéball on the field._

"_Gardevoir" the frail-looking Pokémon in a white dress said and telepathically, "it's almost too easy, right?"_

"_Yeah," the boy answered while his opponent, using a dragon/dark Hydreigon, cursed._

* * *

**A/N: ****I wrote this mostly because I was frustrated with how the introduction of fairy-type was done, as it makes no sense to go on for years without noticing your Gardevoir is completely immune to dragon moves and then, after 'discovering' the fairy-type, suddenly seeing they aren't hurt by them.**

**I also mentioned outside in my story. With outside I didn't mean outside off the Hall of Origin, but outside of their own 'fiction' ie. the Pokémon world. My look on fiction is kinda off at times, but I will properly explain what I meant in a later story, although I will say that in my stories most, if not all, deitic creatures in fiction know that they are fictional, this too, will be explained later.**

**The trainer in the beginning and ending of the story is Pokéme, my trainer self, who I will be using whenever I need a character in the Pokémon world that isn't a already existing character. His opponent was just a random Ace Trainer from Unova. This story takes place in between the team Plasma Problems and the Team Flare Fiasco.**

**Lastly, this is my first story here so don't be too harsh on me. Despite my lack off experience I think it came out nice, but I will find out soon enough I guess.**


End file.
